The Death Message
by Birdshadow the Bold
Summary: When Birdkit's clan, Stormclan, receives a strange prophecy, it leaves the clan in celebration. The cat who will save them will finally come. But when she reveals the true, grim meaning of the message, Stormclan is plummeted into doom. It seems that no one can save them, but four cats can.
1. Alliences

**Hello there! I'm Birdshadow the Bold. This is my first story, and I hope you enjoy it! I'd love if you reviewed, and I appreciate comments or critiques, so go ahead! Here it is...The Death Message!**

* * *

**StormClan:**

_Leader:_ Thistlestar: A large, gray tom with darker flecks and amber eyes; scarred muzzle

_Deputy:_ Amberflight: An amber she-cat with white patches and green eyes

_Medicine Cat:_ Dawnleaf: An unusually pale ginger she-cat with white paws and green eyes

_Medicine Cat Apprentice:_ Goldenpaw

_Warriors:_

Adderstrike: A swift, brown tabby tom with green eyes

Softfur: A long-furred, silver she-cat with green eyes

Ripplenose: A dark gray tom with white stripes, blue eyes and a battle-scarred muzzle

Ivywhisker: A tortoise-shell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Ashheart: A gray tom with white paws and blue eyes

Rowanwing: A dark ginger tom with green eyes (apprentice: Nightpaw)

Buzzardfire: A russet colored tom with a brown chest, black paws, and a brown stripe down his back; green eyes

Lilysong: A pale ginger tabby she-cat with white patches and green eyes

Mousefoot: A gray and white tom with amber eyes (apprentice: Cinderpaw)

Finchstreak: A ginger she-cat with a white chest and amber eyes

Oakblaze: A dark ginger tom with ice blue eyes and white paws

Flameleap: An orange tabby tom with amber eyes

_Apprentices:_

Nightpaw: A dark gray she-cat with a black tail, paws, patch across back, and ear; white toes and blue eyes

Goldenpaw: A golden dappled she-cat with bright amber eyes

Cinderpaw: A dark gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

_Queens:_

Honeystream: A light, golden brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, and mate to Buzzardfire (mother to Birdkit and Sandkit)

Mossfeather: A golden she-cat with bright green eyes, and mate to Ashheart (mother to Hawkkit, Brightkit, Morningkit, and Ryekit)

Frostfoot: A pure white she-cat with green eyes (expecting Adderstrike's kits)

_Kits:_

Birdkit: A small, light brown tabby she-cat with a white chest, right paw, a brown stripe down her back, and leafy green eyes speckled with amber

Sandkit: A pale ginger she-cat with white paws and bright green eyes

Thornkit: A golden-brown tom with darker dappled spots and amber eyes

Brightkit: A white she-cat with ginger patches and blue eyes

Morningkit: A silver striped she-cat with blue eyes and white paws

Ryekit: A red-brown she-cat with violet eyes

_Elders:_

Splashtail: A silver tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes and a white tail

**Leafclan:**

_Leader:_ Sorrelstar: A tortoiseshell and white she-cat with large, blue eyes

_Deputy:_ Owlclaw: A dark brown tabby tom with white paws and amber eyes

_Medicine Cat:_ Icegaze: A pale silver she-cat with white patches, ice blue eyes, and long fur

_Medicine Cat Apprentice:_ none

_Warriors:_

Falconclaw: A pale ginger tabby tom with blue eyes (Apprentice: Talonpaw )

Icestorm: A white tom with green eyes

Sorrelflight: A tortoiseshell she-cat with leaf green eyes (Apprentice: Windpaw)

Heathertail: A dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Blackstripe: A dark gray tom with black stripes and amber eyes

Graytiger: A gray tom with black stripes and green eyes

Paleleaf: An unusually pale amber she-cat with bright green eyes (Apprentice: Dawnpaw)

Larkfeather: A brown tabby she-cat with a white tail tip and blue eyes

Pebblestep: A gray tom with a white chest and paws, and blue eyes

_Apprentices:_

Talonpaw: A dark brown tabby tom with piercing amber eyes

Windpaw: A silver she-cat with pale green eyes

Dawnpaw: A tortoise-shell she-cat with blue eyes

_Queens:_

Daisynose: A pale cream and white she-cat with blue eyes

Sandsong: A ginger she-cat with darker stripes and green eyes; (kits: Streamkit, Kestrelkit )

_Kits:_

Streamkit: A silver she-cat with darker stripes and amber eyes

Kestrelkit: A brown tabby tom with black paws and green eyes

_Elders:_

Stormtalon: A blue-gray tom with dark blue eyes and a white muzzle

**Marshclan**

_Leader:_ Clawstar: A large, ginger tom with long claws and amber eyes

_Deputy:_ Flintfire: A gray tom with black paws and dark amber eyes

_Medicine Cat:_ Fawncloud: A pale brown she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes

_Medicine Cat apprentice:_ Marshpaw

_Warriors:_

Pinewing: A dark ginger tom with many scars and green eyes

Rabbitleap: A cream tom with darker stripes and green eyes (Apprentice: Brightpaw)

Runningshade: A dark gray tom with blue eyes

Tigergaze: A dark brown tom with black stripes and amber eyes (Apprentice: Robinpaw)

Mintstem: A pale gray she-cat with darker paws and blue eyes (Apprentice: Briarpaw)

Nightwillow: A black she-cat with yellow eyes

Webstep: A swift gray tom with white paws and amber eyes

Starlingtuft: A gray dappled she-cat who has tufted ears and blue eyes

_Apprentices:_

Robinpaw: A brown tabby she-cat with a reddish-brown chest and amber eyes

Briarpaw: A tortoise-shell and white she-cat with blue eyes

Seedpaw: A ginger tom with a white chest and paws and blue eyes

Marshpaw: A pale gray tom with white patches and green eyes

_Queens:_

Skyspots: A silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

_Kits:_

_Elders:_

Rockheart: A black tom with amber eyes and shredded ears

Blizzardwind: A large white tom with a gray tail and green eyes

**Mountainclan**

_Leader:_ Poppystar: A pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

_Deputy:_ Rubblestripe: A dark gray tom with black stripes, silver paws, and blue eyes

_Medicine Cat:_ Wolfwind: A silver tom with pale green eyes

_Medicine Cat Apprentice_: Frozenpaw

_Warriors:_

Hailcry: A pale gray tom with white spots and blue eyes (Apprentice: Stonepaw)

Frozenstrike: A gray she-cat with a black tail and paws, and blue eyes

Cliffheart: A brown tabby tom with black paws and amber eyes

Pinethorn: A dark ginger tabby tom with blue eyes (Apprentice: Thornpaw)

Scorchstep: A dark ginger tom with brown paws and amber eyes

Ravenstone: A black she-cat with yellow eyes

Riverfang: A gray tom with a white chest and blue eyes

Meadowtail: A tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Sagebreeze: A dark brown she cat with dark stripes and green eyes

Mossfoot: A brown she cat with white spots and green eyes

_Apprentices:_

Hawkpaw: A brown tabby tom with green eyes

Stonepaw: A gray tom with blue eyes

Frozenpaw: A brown tom with amber eyes, whit spots, and black paws

_Queens:_

Robinfur: A pale brown she-cat with a white chest and amber eyes

_Kits:_

_Elders:_

Hawkleg: A black tom with brown legs and yellow eyes

**Cats Outside the Clans**

_Rogues:_

Mud: Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Dew: Silver she cat with white patches and blue eyes

_Loners:_

Dusty: pale brown tabby tom with a grizzled muzzle

_Kittypets:_

Felix: black and white tom

Tink: black she-cat

_Other:_


	2. Prologue

**The prologue is here! Sorry that it's so short! I'll try to make the other chapters much longer than this. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Thistlestar! Thistlestar! Thistlestar!" A crowd of cats rejoiced, surrounding a large, gray tom with darker flecks, and a medicine cat with unusually pale ginger fur. The cats purred and meowed, their pelts glittering with stars. The newly named leader stood proudly, his chest puffed out. Slowly, the starry cats filtered out, their mews fading. Thistlestar stood.

"Dawnleaf," she rumbled, turning to the medicine cat, "We should go. The clan will be waiting." The ginger she-cat nodded and turned, starting to pad away, but stopped suddenly, pricking her ears.

"Thistlestar," she started, "I think someone's here." The large feline snapped his head in the direction of Dawnleaf. A small silver tabby emerged from the shadows of Starclan. The StarClan cat's amber's eyes glowed grimly.

"Dewfeather!" Thistlestar purred, her eyes sparkling. He approached the former medicine cat, tail swishing.

Dewfeather nodded in acknowledgement. "Thistlestar, I'm here to discuss pressing issues. I only have a little time, so I want to warn you that your brashness may lead you to trouble. Beware the false message." Her amber eyes bore into Thistlestar's for a moment, and then she padded away.

"Wait!" Cried Thistlestar. His fur bristled as he tried to run to Dewfeather, "What do you mean!"

Dawnleaf leaped into action. Her bushy tail barred Thistlestar's way. "Leave her be," she whispered. Thistlestar lurched to a stop and sighed. He turned away, tail drooping. He looked wistfully into the depths of StarClan, and then walked out of the starry forest.


	3. Chapter 1: New Sights

**Chapter 1-New Sights. Hopefully, my update pace will be as quick as this. I guess it all depends in what I have going on in school. I hope you guys enjoy chapter 1!**

* * *

Birdkit opened her eyes for the first time. Her emerald eyes sparkled and shimmered as she looked around the nursery. She located her mother, who was still asleep, her golden brown fur rising up and down. Next to her mother laid another kit. She was a pale ginger kit with white paws. Sandkit? She padded over and nuzzled the small kit.

"Sandkit?" she mewed, gazing at her littermate. The ginger kit flicked her ear, and yawned. She sat up sleepily, blinking her green eyes.

"Birdkit!" She mewed, "You were asleep a moment ago! You finally opened your eyes. What color are mine? Yours are green."

Green! She was hoping her eyes were green. "Yours are green too!" she purred. Glancing over at her mother, she added, "Is she our mother?"

Sandkit nodded, "Her name is Honeystream." They padded over to the dozing figure, and Birdkit tapped Honeystream on the tail.

Honeystream flicked her tail and drowsily sat upright. Focusing her eyes on her kits, she purred, "Birdkit! You've opened your eyes! Their green, just like your father's, Buzzardfire."

Buzzardfire? Birdkit hoped he was kind. She looked around, observing the soft nursery, a cave, carved out of rock, and lined with moss. There were other queens, but where were the kits?

Honeystream seemed to read her mind. "That's Mossfeather and Frostfoot," She mewed, pointing her tail at the golden queen, then the snowy white cat. "Mossfeather's kits are outside in camp. You should join them." Birdkit blinked. What would the other kits be like? Shaking her head, she bounded out into the camp after Sandkit, who had already left in search of Mossfeather's kits.

The sunlight pounded at Birdkit's eyes as she stepped out. She squinted, and walked forward only to jump back. Her paws felt cold, and when she looked down, the ground was covered in a white layer of something cold.

"What is this?" she mewed.

Sandkit bounded over, "It's snow. It's great to play in!" She replied. Birkit tentively padded forward, following Sandkit, who was leading her to a group of four kits. "This is Birdkit, my littermate," introduced Sandkit.

A red-brown kit stepped forward. "I'm Ryekit!" She meowed, her violet eyes glowing. "This is Thornkitkit, Brightkit, and Morningkit." Three kits stood behind her, a golden-brown tom, a white and ginger she-cat, and a silver striped she-cat with a snow-white chest.

"Nice to meet you," Birdkit purred. The three kits had unique pelts. What color was her pelt? She stretched her neck around, and gazed at her light brown tabby fur, and white chest and right paw.

Sandkit laughed, "Checking yourself out, huh?" Birdkit smiled. "Let's check out camp then!" Birdkit purred, and padded away with her new found friends.

The first place they discovered was the warrior's den. They were greeted fondly by Mousefoot and Softfur. The medicine cat den was filled with strange smelling herbs, and the elder's den was empty. Splashtail had gone for a walk. Finally, they reached the apprentices' den. Two gray heads poked out of the cave.

"Hey!" squeaked the first cat. She bounced out of the den, her striped gray fur a blur. Her amber eyes glowed as she talked. "I'm Cinderpaw, and this is my sister Nightpaw," she explained. Nightpaw approached the kits. "Hello Ryekit, Hawkkit, Morningkit, Brightkit." She glanced at Birdkit and Sandkit. "First time out of the nursery?" she asked. The two kits nodded vigorously. Nightpaw laughed, her black paws, ear, and patch seemed to pop out in the snow. "You'll love Stormclan, trust me."

The kits bid their good-byes, and shuffled back into the nursery, their fur fluffed out against the cold. Inside, Honeystream swiftly began to groom her Birdkit and Sandkit. "You two are going to meet your father now," she meowed inbetween licks, "Your going to love him." As Honeystream finished, Birdkit began to ask about her father, but was interrupted as a cat entered the nursery.

A russet colored tom strode in, his brown chest and stripe down his back blending in with the trees in the background. His black paws held their ground as his green eyes glowed warmly. "Hello Birdkit, Sandkit. I'm Buzzardfire, your father."


	4. Chapter 2: Longing for Adventure

**Here's Chapter 2! Once I get some more reviews, I'll be starting a trivia on my story! The prize...cookies! So, it would help if you guys could review, I want to see what I do well, and what I can improve. **

**...**

**One more thing, I've brought Mousfeur here to help me with disclaimers!**

**Mousefur: Listen up ya old withersnappers! Birdshadow the bold does not own Warriors in any way, shape, or form. All rights belong to Erin Hunter! Now read this chapter or yer gonna' have to see to my ticks...**

* * *

Birdkit continued to stare upwards at her father. He was so much bigger than she imagined! Sandkit also stood silently, twitching her whiskers.

Buzzardfire let out a booming laugh, "Surprised?"

Birdkit nodded vigorously and purred, "Hello, I'm Birdkit!" She squeaked. Sandkit also mewed a greeting, her green eyes bright. Suddenly, Buzzardfire flicked his paws, swiping up and moss-ball. He tossed it in the direction of the two kits, and stood up. Birdkit giggled and reached up, paws outstretched, and swat the wad of moss down. She batted it to Buzzardfire. Sandkit mewed in protest and snatched the ball as it rolled. Birdkit let out a yowl and pounced on the ginger kit, whose tail was fluffed up.

"Gotcha!" Birdkit squeaked. The twosome rolled on the floor of the nursery, trying to obtain possession of the moss-ball. Finally, Birdkit stood up panting, the moss gripped triumphantly in her jaws. However, it wasn't long until Sandkit swatted it out.

"Both of you will make terrific warriors!" Buzzardfire purred. He curled his tail in amusement as he watched the two kits.

"Thanks!" Birdkit and Sandkit mewed in unison.

"Can we go on a hunting patrol please?" begged Birdkit. She swished her striped tail and continued, "We'll make the best hunters the clan has ever seen!"

"We'll bring in so much prey that the clan will be feast!" Added Sandkit.

Buzzardfire purred, "Maybe next time kits. You can't leave the camp until you're an apprentice, remember?"

Sandkit slumped her shoulders, but Birdkit continued on, "Please? We won't get into any trouble!"

Buzzardfire laughed, "Sorry, but that's the warrior code." Suddenly, a pair of teeth clamped around Birdkit's scruff and plucked her off the ground. The brown kit squeaked in surprise.

"You won't be leaving camp anytime soon!" Meowed the affectionate voice of Honeystream, "Now let's leave your father alone, he'll be on a hunting patrol soon."

Buzzardfire nodded. "I'll be off then! Goodbye kits!" He purred at Birdkit and Sandkit, and then padded away, leaving the bramble bushes rustling. Birdkit blinked, and then peered out of the nursery. She could see Buzzardfire, his russet fur bright, padding into the warriors' den. The sheltered cave had a gaping hole, which seemed to swallow her father. The ferns growing around the den curled and swam around it, and the ivy seemed to coat it. She turned to her left. The medicine cat den started as a den, but started to dip underground, creating a large den. To the left of the medicine cat den was the elder's den, a large, droopy willow tree, who's leaves were weaved with brambles to provide a safe, sturdy den. To the right of the warrior's den was the leader's den. It was a cave carved into the top of a small, jagged cliff. The cliff jutted out to create the perfect spot for the leader to sit and address the clan. The nursery stood opposite of the medicine cat den, and to its left was the apprentices' den, an extremely small cave with trees and brambles in the front to extend the den. Birdkit sighed.

"I wish we could leave camp," mewed a voice beside her. Sandkit padded and sat down near Birdkit.

"Soon I guess," shrugged Birdkit. The twosome gazed outside, longing for adventure.


	5. Chapter 3: Winter's War

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was busy with school, track, and other stuff. I might be able to post another chapter over the weekend to make up for that though! I'm not sure how great this one is, and it's also pretty short. I'll be writing long chapters some time soon...**

**I've also changed a couple of things. Hawkkit is now Thornkit, and he's golden brown, not gray. I've also changed BreezeClan's name to MarshClan. Besides that, nothing else important except that I've made the alliences a lot easier to read! I only changed a few appearances. **

**Lastly, I want to thank everyone for 100 views! I love you guys! 3**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Winter's War**

Birdkit shuffled her paws and stretched. She had just woken up, and looked around, gazing at the soft sunlight seeping through. She stepped out into the chilly wind, and sneezed as a snowflake dropped onto her nose. The warriors bustled around, heading out on dawn patrols, and hunting for the clan. She was three moons now. She had met so many new cats, Goldenpaw, the sweet, loving, medicine cat apprentice, Dawnleaf, the gentle medicine cat, and Finchstreak, a studious warrior. She purred as the snow began to pile higher, the wind ruffling her fluffy pelt. Birdkit turned, and entered the nursery, nosing her way through the bramble wall.

"Wake up!" She squeaked, "It's snowing!" Groggily, Sandkit, and Mossfeather's litter stepped out into the snow. Thornkit stepped out first, his golden pelt flashing against the snow. Sandkit, Brightkit, Morningkit, and Ryekit followed him out.

"Morning Birdkit!" mewed Morningkit. Her silver pelt stuck up, rustled by the freezing wind.

"Hey Morningkit!" Birkit purred. She greeted the other kits, and then finding nothing else to do, scooped up a lump of soft snow in the paws and flung it at Sandkit.

"Hey!" screeched Sandkit. The ginger kit growled playfully, and kicked some snow at her sister. The clump of snow hit Birdkit square in the nose. Soon enough, the kits began to throw ice and snow at each other, squeaking in pleasure.

Birdkit growled, her ear stinging from where Ryekit had hit her. She scooped some sleet up, and yowled, "Ryekit!" The reddish colored kit turned at the sound of Birdkit's voice. She leaped sideways and skidded across a patch of ice. The sleet went whizzing past her twitching ear, whistling.

"You missed!" purred Ryekit, ready to retaliate with a pile of ice. She leaped up from where she had fallen when she heard a squeak of surprise.

"Oops!" The voice belonged to Birdkit, "Sorry Cinderpaw!" The gray apprentice merely shook her pelt, and leaped to her paws.

"You're going to get it Birdkit!" she yowled. Cinderpaw flung piles of slush at Birdkit, her amber eyes glowing with amusement.

Birdkit tried to run as she squeaked an apology, "It won't happen again Cinderpaw!" The apprentice let out a laugh, whiskers twitching. Birdkit flopped down on the ground as Cinderpaw finally stopped attacking her. The twosome breathed heavily, watching the other kits chucking clumps of snow at each other. That was so much fun! Cinderpaw shook out her short fur, and stood.

"See you later kits!" she meowed, running to the apprentices den. Birkit chuckled, her striped pelt shaking. She stretched out her paws, and yawned. It was already sun-high. She padded across the clearing to take a piece of prey for her and Sandkit. The juicy pigeon looked amazing. But as soon as she reached the fresh-kill pile, a loud screech rang out across the clearing.

Ripplenose and Softfur streaked into camp, panting heavily. As soon as they caught their breath, Ripplenose cried out, "Mountainclan is planning to attack! Softfur and I just spotted them on our territory. I heard them whisper about battle, but I heard nothing else."

Birdkit stiffened in fear, her fur bristling. Would they attack now? Suddenly, the fern behind her rustled as Thistlestar padded in front of Ripplenose and Softfur.

"This is bad news. Thank you Ripplenose, Softfur." He turned to his clan and continued, "Protect the nursery and the elders! I want everyone able to fight in battle." The clan immediately bustled into action. Honeysream and Mossfeather shuffled Birdkit and the other kits into the nursery. Birdkit shivered in fear as she peered outside into camp. The warriors were ready, standing at attention at the entrance of camp, some scrambling through a secret exit in the back.

As Birdkit slinked back into the nursery, a battle cry sounded through the camp. Birdkit shook, squeezing herself against Sandkit, who also was visibly fearful. Screeches and yowls cut through the silence of the afternoon, and blood splattered on the ground. Then, as soon as it started, the battle ended. Birdkit relaxed a little, partly confused. She stood up. Why had the battle stopped? Suddenly, as soon as Birdkit stepped outside -despite Honeystream's worried cry- a large tom barred the way, his muzzle turned up into a snarl.


	6. Chapter 4: A Tumultuous Day

**I've managed to get another chapter posted! Yay! :D Thanks for any reviews for my story. Keep the reviews coming! I'd love to know what you think of this. **

**I also have a "poll" for y'all:**

**Thornkit's warrior name:**

**Thornstrike**

**Thornfire**

**Thornblaze**

**Thornhawk**

**Please choose one! You may also suggest a name not on the list. Thanks! I'll probably have more of these polls in the future, so keep watching out for them. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Tumultuous Day**

Birdkit stood still, pertrified. The huge tom was a pale gray with white flecks. His ice-blue eyes bore into Birkit's emerald ones. Behind her, Honeystream let out a wail, and threw herself in front of Birdkit.

"Get out of here!" she spat, fur bristling. Honeystream let out another yowl and scored her claws along the intruders face. The tom hissed and leaped on top of Honeystream, clawing at her flanks. Birdkit let out a squeak and scrambled away, further into the nursery, and up against the other kits. _Is she going to be alright? _Birdkit shivered, trying to push the thought of Honeystream's death away from her mind. Beside her, Sandkit held her breath, her flanks still. Birdkit turned back to the battle. It was only Honeystream against the strong MountainClan cat. Mossfeather was in battle, and Frostfoot had entered the elders den during the battle to be better protected, since she was expecting kits any day now. The large tom raked his claws over Honeystream's nose, causing her to hiss in pain. Then. She leaped up, trying to pin down the tom, but he also reared up, knocking her to the ground. The queen attempted to claw him, but the intruder had her firmly pinned down. The tom sank his fangs into her shoulder, and raked her flanks. Birdkit inwardly wailed. There seemed to be no chance of Honeystream surviving.

Then, a guttural yowl sounded through the clearing, "Hailcry!" the voice spat. Buzzardfire leaped into the nursery, and swept Hailcry off of his feet. The ginger tom scored his claws over the MountainClan warrior's muzzle. Hailcry hissed in pain, and tried to retaliate, but Buzzardfire swiftly bit his shoulder. The two tussled for a bit, a whirlwind of fur, teeth and claws, until Hailcry pulled himself from Buzzardfire's grasp and fled, yowling.

Honeystream struggled to her feet, gasping for breath. Buzzardfire shook his pelt, splattering blood onto the ground, and helped Honeystream up.

"Kits, stay here please, Mossfeather will be here soon." Then, without another word, Buzzardfire left with Honeystream to the medicine cat's den. Birdkit stood shakily, and the other kits started to arouse from their frightened stage.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Sandkit squeaked. Her pale ginger fur was still bristling with fear.

"I t-think so," stammered Birdkit. Brightkit padded next to them, and nudged Birdkit.

"Don't worry, they'll be alright," she mewed. Birdkit nodded in reply and sat down, her head dizzy with worry. Then, as Buzzardfire said, Mossfeather arrived.

"Are you alright?" she meowed, her voice taut with worry. She rounded up the six kits, and groomed them, pulling them closer protectively. Still, Birdkit's heart pounded as she worried about her parents.

"Buzzardfire and Honeystream will be alright," murmered Mossfeather, as if reading her mind. The six kits and one queen lay together in silence for a while until Frostfoot arrived.

"Are you all alright?" she meowed. The seven cats nodded, and Frostfoot drew a breath of relief. Then she also lay down. The snowy queen began to close her eyes, when all of a sudden, she let out a wail.

"The kits are coming!" she screeched. Her green eyes were stretched wide with panic. Mossfeather sprang to her paws and leaped out of the nursery, soon returning with Dawnleaf, the medicine cat, and Frostfoot's mate, Adderstrike.

"Kits!" Mossfeather called, "Come out here, Frostfoot is having her kits!" The kits all scrambled out of the nursery. Birdkit looked back once at the cave after exiting it. Dawnleaf had slipped inside, while Adderstrike nervously padded back and forth in front of the nursery.

"Is Frostfoot having her kits?" A voice behind Birdkit called out. She turned around and stood facing Nightpaw.

"Yes," She replied, shuffling her paws.

"The nursery's going to be so crowded! At least Mossfeather's litter will be apprenticed soon," exclaimed Nightpaw. A few warriors behind her nodded in agreement.

"Really?" questioned Birdkit. She couldn't believe Thornkit, Brightkit, Morningkit, and Ryekit were leaving the nursery already. She had become best friends with them over the past three moons.

"Yup!" smiled Thornkit, "I'll be 'paw soon!" Nightpaw merely nodded.

Quickly, night fell over StormClan, and the stars dotted the sky. Frostfoot's kits hadn't arrived yet, and Adderstrike was still pacing in front of the nursery, his fur bristled in anxiety. The clan had cleaned up after the battle, some with few injuries, some with many. Yet, Birdkit and Sandkit weren't allowed to see Buzzardfire or Honeystream. They were still in the medicine cat's den.

Then, the ferns in front of the nursery rustled as Dawnleaf exited, meowing, "You can see her now, Adderstrike." The striped tom streaked into the nursery at Dawnleaf's words, leaving the small medicine cat to exhaustedly trail behind him. The clan whispered, wondering about Frostfoot's kits.

Soon after, Adderstrike left the den, proudly proclaiming, "Two toms and a she-cat!" The clan gathered, congratulating him and purring. Mossfeather purred, them ushered the kits back into the nursery.

"Frostfoot?" she called as she entered the dark cave. Frostfoot mewed a reply, and Mossfeather rushed to her side. The curious kits followed. "They're beautiful!" Mossfeather purred. Frostfoot purred as the kits peered into her nest at her kits. One of the toms was a dark brown tabby tom, and the other tom was a red-brown one, and very small. The she-cat was a pale silver tabby, with barely visible stripes. _They're so cute! _Birdkit thought.

"Come now kits," whispered Mossfeather, "We should let Frostfoot and her kits rest." Soon, every kit was nestled into a nest. Birdkit lay beside Sandkit, who was already asleep. She looked up at the cave ceiling, and fell sound asleep, wishing she could see the stars from here.


	7. Chapter 5: Apprenticed

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, and don't forget to check out my poems, The Warrior Inside. I love y'all! Please critique! I want to make this better for you guys!**

* * *

"Birdkit!" Rang out a shrill squeak. Birdkit cracked open one eye, and found her self staring right into a clear, blue eye. Just as always, Sleetkit had woken up early to play with Birdkit. Birdkit groggily stood, and shook her fur out.

"Good morning, Sleetkit," she mewed. The small pale silver she-cat was very peppy, and Birdkit had grown fond of her and her two brothers, Thrushkit and Littlekit. Only half a moon had passed, and the three kits were already too active. Sleetkit ran in circles, attempting to catch her tail.

"Birdkit, will you play moss-ball with me?" The silver kit pleaded.

"Sure," shrugged Birdkit, scooping up a ragged ball of moss from the nursery floor. She launched it forwards gently, making sure not to accidently step on any stray tails or paws. Ever since Frostfoot's litter had been born, the nursery was always crowded. Nine kits and three queens were crammed into the cave, but thankfully, Mossfeather's litter was to be apprenticed soon.

Sleetkit giggled in delight and flicked the wad of moss back to Birdkit. Usually, after only a few rounds of moss-ball, the other kits would wake up, and Frostfoot's litter would scuttle to the warrior's den to pounce on stray tails, or head to the elders' den to listen to stories. Today, being ordinary, was the same. Soon enough, Littlekit and Thrushkit left with Sleetkit to visit Splashtail to finish a story. Birdkit's whiskers twitched with amusement as their eyes shone ever so brightly with delight. She had already listened to every one of Splashtail's stories, but they were still very fun to listen to.

Ryekit, Morningkit, and Thornkit also left the nursery to get some fresh air, and to probably practice their hunting crouch. They were very excited to become apprentices. With only Brightkit and Sandkit left, the three kits left to explore camp. Of course, they all knew the camp well enough, but every time they played in camp, they found new things. Once, a small "river" was trickling behind the elders' den, and another time, they discovered a large crack in the nursery wall. It was big enough for a kit to squeeze themselves in if they tried hard.

"Honeystream?" called Birdkit, "We're going to explore camp!"

"Alright!" she replied. Then, the three kits exited the nursery. The camp was large, and two sides of the camp were made of stone, with the back of camp made up of a dense stand of trees, and the front another tiny "forest". A large gap in between two maple trees allowed for a nice entrance, which was lined with brambles. A secret exit in the back of camp provided a quick escape route. Birdkit headed right for the secret entrance. A tunnel carved into the stone on one side of the trees lead right outside of camp. The trio carefully padded into the entrance of the tunnel.

"Wow!" exclaimed Brightkit, "It's a lot darker than I imagined!" It was dead silent in the tunnel. The only sound that the kits heard were the sounds of their breathes, and the pitter-patter of their own paw steps. Soon enough, a faint light appeared at the end of the stone tunnel. When they reached it, they stopped.

"Do you think we're allowed to be in here?" asked Sandkit.

"Sure," shrugged Brightkit, "but we're not allowed out of it, since we're not allowed to step out of camp until we're apprenticed."

All of a sudden, a booming voice echoed through the tunnel, "You sure aren't allowed to be out of camp!" The kits squeaked in surprise as a dark ginger face appeared at the end of the tunnel. It was only Buzzardfire. He was on the other side of the tunnel keeping guard.

"Buzzardfire!" purred Birdkit and Sandkit.

"Are you kits getting in any trouble?" he chuckled. All three kits vigorously shook their heads. "Well then. I guess you should head off. There's nothing exciting in that tunnel!" He then exited the tunnel without another word.

"I guess we should leave," mewed Sandkit. Brightkit and Birdkit nodded, and the three padded out of the tunnel.

A little after sun-high, Mossfeather cried out, "Kits! Come here right now!" Her litter scuttled over, and the golden queen began to groom their messy fur energetically. They squirmed and whined, but they each left their mother with a sleek, well-groomed coat.

"What was that for?" squeaked Ryekit.

Mossfeather smiled, "You'll see." Then, as if right on cue, Thistlestar appeared on the high-ledge. His silver fur flashed in the harsh sunlight, slightly ruffled by the frosty wind.

"All cats who can run Thunder Gorge gather beneath Jagged-ledge for a clan meeting!" His voice rang out across camp, clear and hearty. Mossfeather's four kits widened their eyes. Slowly, the cats of Stormclan trickled into the shallow dip in the ground in front of high-ledge. Ripples of whispers traveled throughout the cats, but they soon died down.

"Cats of Stormclan! There are four kits ready to take on the responsibilities of an apprentice," Thistlestar proclaimed, "Thornkit, Ryekit, Brightkit, and Morningkit, please step forwards." All four kits scampered to the high-ledge, leaping onto the overhang below Thistlestar. Brightkit procceded with confidence, thought she twitched her whiskers with clear excitement. Thornkit and Ryekit both looked as though they couldn't contain themselves, but Morningkit padded forwards with composure. Thistlestar turned to Thornkit, and declared, "Thornkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Thornpaw. Your mentor will be Ashheart. I hope Ashheart will pass down all he knows on to you." Thistlestar turned to the gray warrior, who was beaming with pleasure, and said, "Ashheart, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Addersrike, and you have shown yourself to be courageous and loyal. You will be the mentor of Thornpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him." The newly named apprentice smiled and touched noses with Ashheart.

Thistlestar then turned to Ryekit, saying, "Ryekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Ryepaw. Your mentor will be Finchstreak. I hope Finchstreak will pass down all she knows on to you." Again, he turned to the shocked warrior and continued, "Finchstreak, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Softfur, and you have shown yourself to be clever and swift. You will be the mentor of Ryepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." They touched noses as the silver leader continued.

"Brightkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Brightpaw. Your mentor will be Ivywhisker. I hope Ivywhisker will pass down all she knows on to you." He smiled at the tortoise-shell warrior, "Ivywhisker, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Amberflight, and you have shown yourself to be kind and strong. You will be the mentor of Brightpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." The two touched noses.

The leader stated, "Morningkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Morningpaw. Your mentor will be Oakblaze. I hope Oakblaze will pass down all he knows on to you." Then, facing the ginger tom, he declared, "Oakblaze, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Ripplenose, and you have shown yourself to be confident and honest. You will be the mentor of Morningpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

"Thornpaw, Ryepaw, Brightpaw, Morningpaw! Thornpaw, Ryepaw, Brightpaw, Morningpaw!" the clan chanted. Birdkit raised her voice with the others as her eyes shined with happiness. _When will I be an apprentice?_


	8. Chapter 6: A New Era

**Hi everyone! Thanks for 200 views! Love y'all! In this chapter, there's FINALLY some ****conflict. I was betting really bored writing this. Anyways, it might be a little choppy, so just tell me what's wrong in a review down below! I also have a "trivia" question for y'all.**

_**So far, the main character is Birdkit. Three more main character's will be appearing! Try to guess their role, and their names. Cookie for anyone who guesses! (Two are currently not in the clan)**_

**So..thanks again, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: A New Era**

_I'm going to be an apprentice! _Birdkit thought. Three moons had passed since Mossfeather's litter had been apprenticed, and now it was her turn. Today at sun-high, she would start a new era of her life. Dizzy with excitement, she bolted out of the nursery past Honeystream, who let out a _mrrow_ of laughter, and dashed into the clearing. It was green-leaf now, and the leaves spiraled in he warm air, a combination of pale and bright green. The tabby kit let out a sigh. So much had happened in the past three moons! Sleetkit and her littermates were so cute! She hoped that she could see them, as often as now when she was an apprentice.

* * *

At sun-high, the clan gathered in the shallow dip beneath the Jagged-ledge. They already knew what was going to be happening. Birdkit's pelt was groomed to perfection, not a single strand of fur out of place. Her light brown striped fur shone in the harsh sunlight, and her emerald eyes glistened. She padded into the sandy dip and carefully sat down, wrapping her bushy tail around her paws. Sandkit joined her, and they whispered excitedly as Thistlestar exited his den.

"We're going to be apprentices!" Sandkit meowed to Birdkit.

"I know right! I'm so excited!" The two were interrupted as Thistlestar cleared his throat.

The silver mottled leader raised his scarred muzzle and called out in a booming voice, "Cats of Stormclan! As you may know, we have two new apprentices today. Birdkit, Sandkit, step forward." Birdkit padded toward Jagged-ledge, barely able to contain her excitement. She glanced over at her sister, and noticed that she also was visibly ecstatic. The tabby kit leaped up onto the low overhang below the large leader. Sandkit did the same.

Thistlestar faced Sandkit and continued, "Sandkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sandpaw. Your mentor will be Ripplenose. I hope Ripplenose will pass down all he knows on to you." Then, he turned to the proud, gray and white warrior.

"Ripplenose, please step forward, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Leafheart, and you have shown yourself to be wise and brave. You will be the mentor of Sandpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." Shaking with happiness, Sandpaw reached her muzzle forwards and touched noses with Ripplenose.

Then, Thistlestar turned to Birdkit, his amber eyes boring in her, "Birdkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Birdpaw. Your mentor will be Flameleap. I hope Flameleap will pass down all he knows on to you." The gray leader faced the excited, ginger warrior.

"Flameleap, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Softfur, and you have shown yourself to be determined and loyal. You will be the mentor of Birdpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." Flameleap bounced forward, and stretched his neck, gently tapping noses with Birdpaw. _This is so exciting!_

"Sandpaw, Birdpaw, Sandpaw, Birdpaw!" The clan cheered.

"I expect you to train your apprentices into strong, faithful warriors." Rumbled Thistlestar, once the cheering had died down. Then, he leaped down from the Jagged-ledge.

Birdpaw let out a squeak of excitement, and purred.

"I hope we get to train together!" She purred, facing Sandpaw.

"Me too!" the pale ginger she-cat replied.

"Congratulations Birdpaw, Sandpaw!" Nightpaw, Cinderpaw, and Mossfeather's litter had come to greet the newly named apprentices.

"Thanks!" She meowed, "But I should be going. I'll be starting training soon!" The apprentices nodded, and left.

Next Honeystream and Buzzardfire rushed over, purring over how big their kits had grown. The two littermates chatted for a bit, then headed to the apprentices' den.

When they ducked into the den, they found two nests, which were unoccupied. Birdpaw kneaded the soft moss. _Being an apprentice is great so far!_ Using her sense of smell, she could tell her nest was next to Morningpaw's and Ryepaw's. After she had scoped out her new den, she stepped into the bright green-leaf sunlight. She looked around camp. Even though she had been a kit this morning, she felt like she was in a whole new world. She could see the nursery, and Sleetkit wrestling with Thrushkit. Then, she frowned. She had noticed the unusually large amount of guards in front of the nursery, but she hadn't given it much thought. Now, it just seemed odd. Not to mention the sudden business of camp when it had turned green-leaf.

"Birdpaw!" A young voice called near the camp entrance. _Flameleap! I better go with him._ Birdpaw padded over the orange warrior.

"Are you ready to check out the territory?" he meowed once she arrived at the camp entrance.

"Of course!" she nodded, "But can Sandpaw come with us?"

"Sandkit and Ripplenose already left, but we could see if we can catch up." Flameleap replied. Then, he catiously stepped outside of camp. Birdpaw took a deep breath, then padded out of camp. She looked around. The sight was beautiful! She tried to run to see the rest of the territory, but Flameleap barred her way with his tail.

"Aw! Come on Flameleap!" She pleaded.

Instead of the reply Birdpaw expected, he hissed at her, "Mousebrain! You always need to check where you walk. You almost fell off Thunder Gorge!" He motioned downwards with his tail. The forested entrance gradually fell into a steep gorge with a river flowing through it. It was at least 12 tail-lengths high. Her paws were nerve-wrackingly close to the edge. She slowly edged away from the rocky cliff.

Flameleap_ mrrowed _in amusement. "Luckily, it doesn't get steep into the end. The river flowing through the gorge is called Lightning Stream. Great for catching fish!" He swiped his tongue over his muzzle and continued, "C'mon. I'll show you the rest of territory!" He bounded away, and Birdpaw leaped after him. Soon enough, they reached the end of the gorge.

"Look, there's a shallow drop that leads into the river banks. When you want to come into Thunder Gorge, just use this entrance instead of falling of the edge!" He chuckled, "The edge of the gorge is forested. We call it the Storming Forest, after the sound the birds make during migration season." Birdpaw's mentor lead them deeper into the forest, showing them the Mossy Hollow, the place where apprentices train, the Eagle Rocks, where birds of prey seem to hover above, and the Stepping Stream, a series of small rivers forming the border between Mountainclan and Leafclan. At the end of their tour, Birdpaw was exhausted, her paws sore and rubbed raw.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Since we haven't explored the whole territory, we can finish tomorrow. It's getting dark outside."

Birdpaw nodded, still tuckered out. _Should I ask him?_ She wondered. A question had been at the back of her mind since the start of the day. She took a deep breath, and decided to ask.

"Why are there extra guards around the nursery? Why is the clan busier during green-leaf? Are we being attacked?" She blurted out.

Flameleap turned around and sat on his haunches. He sighed, "Look, this is usually a lesson we teach apprentices during their first battle lesson, but it'll do no harm telling you now. Yes, we are being attacked, to some extent. A group of rogues lurks around our territory, often stealing kits, and sometimes apprentices. They appear every green-leaf. Every year, we try to drive them off and build reinforcements, but it never works. They always steal, kill, raid, and much worse." He shivered and went on, "They grow larger in numbers every year, and it just gets worse. Just be on the look out. Okay?" He hung his head and guided Birdpaw towards camp.

The lively warrior was suddenly morose, but that wasn't what was on Birdpaw's mind. Problems were popping up here and there, and her mind was a whirl. The whole walk back to camp, she jumped at every shadow, every sound, even the gentle swishing of the river. All she could imagine was cold, sharp teeth, and bloodshed.


	9. Chapter 7: A Comfort Long Waited

**Here is chapter 7! This chapter is written in Ripplenose's point of view. He is one of the senior warriors in StormClan. This chapter also introduces the main conflict, a prophecy. It's a little cliché, but eh, whatever. I appreciate reviews and comment, so go ahead!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: A Comfort Long Waited**

Ripplenose twitched his whiskers, his soft white and gray fur ruffling in the breeze. He padded into the warriors' den, escaping the stifling heat, it being green-leaf. At least he wasn't on guard duty tonight. It was so hot it was choking. The large warrior gently pummeled his nest with his front paws, softening the stiff moss. He sighed and settled down, curling up next to Ashheart. He soon fell into a deep sleep.

As soon as he shut his eyes, Ripplenose seemed to float away into a dream. The lean warrior arrived in a clearing, grim and morose. The tom started to back away, ears flattened against his head, but at that moment, a cat stepped forth from the shadows.

"Who are you!" hissed Ripplenose. He bared his teeth in a snarl, but the cat seemed quite calm.

"I am from Starclan," mewed the cat, "My name is Briarsong." Her voice was as smooth as honey, flowing into Ripplenose's ear. The tom let his hackles lay flat and sat down warily. The she-cat was a tortoise-shell and white with deep green eyes. She seemed to be no threat at the moment.

"Why are you here? Why do you choose to visit me instead of Dawnleaf or Goldenpaw? And why in such a grim setting?" asked the lean tom.

Briarsong merely purred, "You're answers will come in time, but I need to tell you something very important," The she-cat's emerald eyes darkened and she continued, "The troubles you face are not permanent."

Ripplenose breathed a sigh of relief, "You mean the rogue group led by Jinx?"

Briarsong ignored him and continued. Her eyes seemed to radiate and sparkle ominously, "Jagged stone and sweet rain will clash together to see who reigns. Sweet rain will wash away the darkness in the storm, while jagged stone will keep it grounded." The tortoise-shell she-cat looked off into the distance, looking oddly at peace.

"A prophecy!" cried Ripplenose.

Briarsong smiled at him and whispered, "Goodbye Ripplenose. It was a pleasure meeting you." Then, she faded away, leaving only a trail of stars.

"No! You need to tell me more!" Pleaded Ripplenose. As he wailed, the clearing began to swirl and spin, and then he found himself in darkness. Ripplenose opened his eyes. The dream had felt so real! The first ray of sunlight cast over camp, glinting off of Sun Stones. He shook with excitement. _A prophecy! _The gray and white warrior bounded into the leader's den to tell Thistlestar.

When he entered to cool cave, he was surprised to find Thistlestar already awake.

"Thistlestar! I need to tell you something!" Ripplenose blurted out.

"As long as it is important, you should tell me," replied Thistlestar. He sat up and pricked his ears, ready to listen to his senior warrior. Ripplenose recalled all of the events of his dream, and Thistlestar hung on to every word he uttered. At the end, the large leader's eyes were glistening with excitement.

"This is it!" he cried. The silver tom bounded out of his den, followed closely by Ripplenose. He shared the delightful news with his clan.

"Cats of StormClan! I have brought great news this morning. Our clan, once devastated by the green-leaf rogues, will be free of this disease!" The clan broke out into cheers and excited chatter, and Thistlestar leaped of off Jagged-ledge to converse with his senior warriors. However, the time of celebreation did not last long.


	10. Chapter 8: the Encounter

**Sorry I haven't updated this in a while! Anyways, here is chapter 8! I appreciate any critiques or comments. Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Encounter**

A moon had passed since the announcement of a savior for StormClan. Birdpaw didn't even know about the rogues until that day. Now, she patiently waited in anticipation for the arrival of a new cat.

"Flameleap?" Called the tabby she-cat. Her mentor had just taken her for a training session. The objective was to try to track her ginger mentor down. Suddenly, the wind changed, and she caught a slight scent. Birdpaw followed the weak scent trail until it stopped at a large oak tree. She peered up. _He's not here… _Puzzled she started to climb the tree. As she reached the first branch, she caught a glimpse of orange fur in the nearest tree. _He must have jumped from this tree to the other one! _The brown furred apprentice continued to climb up the tall tree. Eventually, she reached a long branch that would be a nice place to jump into the other tree. Trembling, she gingerly padded out onto the branch. She had never climbed this far up a tree before. When she reached the end of the branch, she took a deep breath. Keeping her emerald eyes on the branch of Flameleap's tree, she bunched up her muscles and leaped.

"Good job Birdpaw!" Flameleap called out. Birdpaw looked up to see the ginger warrior standing at the end of the branch she had just landed on.

"Thanks!" She replied happily, "It was kind of difficult though."

Flameleap nodded, "It was meant to be. Now that we've finished with today's training, how would you like to join the dusk patrol?"

"Really? I'd love too!" purred Birdpaw. Bring on a dusk patrol was so exciting!

"Alright then," Flameleap laughed, "Follow me. The dusk patrol should be coming out any minute now. Amberflight gave me permission to join." He was glad he was mentoring such an eager apprentice.

The two rounded a stream and padded to the camp entrance. There as Flameleap said, the dusk patrol waited. It consisted of Ripplenose and Honeystream.

"Hi Honeystream! Hi Ripplenose!" Birdpaw greeted them. Honeystream purred and licked her daughter's ears, despite her complaints, while Ripplenose nodded in greeting.

"So we will be patrolling the MarshClan border today." Ripplenose stated. "Let's get started." The gray and white tom began to pad off into the direction of the MarshClan border. Birdpaw stood and started to jog, trying keep up with the older warriors. Soon enough, they reached a large stream, the border between MarshClan and StormClan. The rapids swirled around, and Birdpaw could see flashes of fish scales in the river.

"We won't be hunting right now," Flameleap interrupted, noticing Birdpaw's interest in the fish. "We can save that for later." Slightly embarrassed, the apprentice nodded and followed her mentor. The patrol didn't notice anything unusual. All they did was remark the stale border scents along the riverbank.

"Everything seems fine. Let's head back now." Ripplenose said. The patrol had finished remarking the border, and nothing seemed to be a threat. The four cats began to slowly make their way across StormClan territory, when Flameleap cried out.

Birdpaw froze. _Was Flameleap in trouble? _The tabby cat raced across the forest floor until she reached a surprised Flameleap.

When Ripplenose caught up he demanded, "What's wrong Flameleap?"

The orange tom flicked his tail in worry. "Follow me." He commanded. The patrol followed Flameleap deeper into StormClan territory and in front of an abandoned badger set.

The orange warrior poked his head into the set and called out, "You can come out now!" A shuffling sound came from the set, and then a dark brown tabby tom emerged from it, bristling. Following him was a slender silver and white she-cat and two apprentices.

"What are you doing here?" Honeystream asked, barring Ripplenose's way. The senior warrior looked as if he wanted to attack the rogues.

"Sorry," replied the tabby tom, "We're just passing by. We didn't mean to bother you."

"It's alright," Honeystream meowed. "If you're only passing by, you are no threat to us." She cast a stern glare at Ripplenose, who was about to say something. Birdkit looked at the two apprentice sized cats. One was a silver dappled she-cat with large, blue eyes. The other cat was a dark brown tabby tom with gray paws and piercing gray-green eyes.

"Thank you," the dark brown tabby tom mewed hastily. "By the way, my name is Mud. My mate's name is Dew, and our kits are Rain and Stone. Thank you for letting us pass." Mud dipped his head politely, and began to leave, when Dew stopped him.

"Wait, Mud. This is the chance we've been waiting for." Her eyes were clouded with sadness. Mud bowed his head at Dew's words. He seemed to under stand what she meant.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" He murmured. Dew sternly nodded, and then faced Ripplenose.

"My mate and I have talked, and we have agreed that the life of a rogue won't be satisfying for our kits. My mother told me tales about clan cats, and I think this is the best life we can provide them with. Will you please take Rain and Stone back to your clan with you?" Dew pleaded.

Ripplenose stood, shocked. "I-I don't know." He whispered. He exchanged an understanding glance with Flameleap, and then continued. "Alright. We will take them back to StormClan with us."

Rain and Stone looked surprised. Stone cast Birdpaw a nervous glance, and Rain shuffled her paws.

"But Mum, we thought you were kidding when you told us about the clans!" cried Stone.

"Are you leaving us?" Rain whimpered.

"My dear kits, this is for the best. Just remember that our father and I love you dearly. This is why we're sending you to StormClan.

Rain whimpered again and buried her face into Dew's side. "I'll miss you."

Stone stood, his eyes glowing with morose. "I love you. I'll never forget you. But if you say this is best for us, then we will go."

The family exchanged goodbyes and a depressed Rain and Stone padded next to Honeystream.

"Goodbye," they whispered.

"Don't worry," Honeystream meowed, "We will take good care of you." She turned to Mud and Dew, "Goodbye Dew, Mud. Good luck and I hope we cross paths again." The pair of rogues nodded, and glanced at their kits one last time before padding away. Overwhelmed by the sudden turn of events, the patrol and Rain and Stone silently padded to camp. Except for one exchange between Flameleap and Ripplenose, nobody talked for the entire walk. Birdpaw was just padding along, looking curiously at Rain and Stone when she heard two, barely audible voices.

"It's them," Ripplenose whispered, "The prophecy was really true."

"Oh StarClan, watch over these apprentices," Flameleap muttered.


End file.
